Jugando Con Fuego
by Zombie M-Fowl
Summary: -Dime quien el padre.-dijo una vez mas alzando la voz, la chica lo vi con los ojos llorosos apunto de derramar lagrimas. -Tu.- DxC, ONE-SHOT


_**Disclaimer:** Total Drama Island **no** me pertenece, le pertenece a **Fresh TV Inc.** y** Teletoon**_

_**Advertencia:**Puede que haya OCC, AU (Universo Alterno)_

* * *

**Jugando Con Fuego**

_**one-shot**_

La boca le sabia a rayos, no recordaba ni siquiera su propio nombre, pero poco le importaba eso ahorita,recorrio con su mirada negra la habitacion donde se encontraba, y se asusto de inmediato al saber que no era su habitacion, agarro su cabeza entre sus manos tratando de recordar que habia sucedido anoche, Bridgette hizo una fiesta, la invito, despues de eso Duncan la estaba molestando, terminaron bebiendo juntos y despues...

Una respiracion cerca de su brazo le hizo dar un brinco de susto, volteo para encontrase con tal vez su peor pesadilla, **¡Duncan con ella en la misma cama desnudo!** y ahora que ella lo notaba ¡**estaba en las mismas!.**

**Dios que habia hecho.**

**.-**

**.-**

Hace como media hora estaba dando vueltas tratando de darse una explicacion logica a lo que sucedia, pero por mas que lo intentaba no se le ocurria nada.

-Vamos Princesa ya paso relajate.-

-¡Como diablos quieres que me relaje si tuvimos...

-¿Sexo?.-sonrio con malicia a ver como la chica se le subian los colores y le daba una mirada fulminante.

-Hagamos que no paso nada y ya.-sugirio el chico de los pircings

-Por primera vez en tu vida tienes razon, esto nunca paso, entendido.-

-Enterado princesa.-

-Y por favor no me llames princesa.-

.-

.-

Ya habia pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde su "No Ocurrio Nada", y todo ese tiempo no habia visto al delicuente juvenil, mejor para ella se dijo para sus adentros, mientras que observaba como Gwen y Bridgette platicaban acerca de no se que cuando un ligero mareo le llego, al paracer lo habian notado sus compañeras por que dejaron su platica para concetrarse en ella.

-Courtney ¿estas bien?.-pregunto la chica gotica.

-No, me dio otro mareo.-dijo aprentando los dientes al sentir denuevolas ganas de vomitar.

-Courtney no sera que tu....

-Bridgette, no puede ser que yo este embarazada.-interumpio la castaña a la rubia antes de que terminara su frase.

-Y si te haces una prueba, no pierdes nada con intetarlo.-dijo Gwen, y es que le verdad no perdia nada si intentaba una de esas pruebas...

.-

.-

Su cara parecia todo un rompecabezas, su autoestima siempre elevado estaba ahora por los suelos,todo por lo que sostenia en su mano...**una prueba de embarazo.**

**-**Rosa.-dijo ella en murmuro audible para sus amigas

- Courtney...

Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, estaba **embarazada** y de **el,** y ahora ¿que haria? eso la carcomia por dentro, unos delicados brazos la rodearon por los hombros sin que ella se diese cuenta y la abrazaron.

-Todo se va a solucionar Courtney ya veras.-consolo la rubia, cuando la morena se aferro a ella y lloro como nunca lo habia hecho.

.-

.-

-Alla voy, cielos, espere.-Courtney se levanto del sofa en el que veia la television, ya se notaba su abultado vientre de seis meses, camino hacia la puerta, seguro que a Gwen se le olvidaron las llaves otra vez,abrio la puerta, pero cuan grande al saber que no era Gwen...

-Duncan...

-¿Asi... que es verdad?.-pregunto serio, el chico de los pirncings viendo el abultado vientre de Courtney, ella solo miraba directamente a los ojos del chico y donde solo encontraba confunsion y tristeza.

-¿Quien es el padre?

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa nunca penso que el le preguntaria eso.

-Eso no te incumbe.-repondio groseramente apunto de cerrar la puerta en las narizes del Duncan, pero este fue mas habil tomando su muñeca.

-Me importa mas de que crees.-los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesudaramente de verdad habia dicho eso.

-Duncan...

-Dime quien el padre.-dijo una vez mas alzando la voz, la chica lo vi con los ojos llorosos apunto de derramar lagrimas.

-Tu.-el quedo sorprendido no sabia ni como reaccionar, y por instinto abrazo a la chica,Courtney quedo anonadad ante tal acto mas no puso objeccion, lloro y no sabia ni un por que, no, no era felicidad, era enojo por ella misma,verguenza, y arrepentimiento, en una solo noche jugaron con fuego y este era el resultado, sus vidas echadas a la basura ¿y ahora que?.

Los fuertes brazos del chico se alejaron un poco, para observar a la castaña, sus ojos estanvan rojos por el llanto derramado, el tambien tenia la culpa de esto.

-Escucha princesa, estare aqui contigo, yo me hare cargo, no estaras sola.-dijo tranquilo el azabache, haciendo que la castaña llorara mas.

.-

.-

Ya han pasado cuatro meses, desde que Duncan se entero, hace un mes que la chica di a luz a un niña de cabellos negros con unos mechones de color verde, unos ojos de color verde azulado, y tez morena.

En esos meses Courtney, sintio cosas raras hacia el azabache, ver a Duncan cargando a la pequeña Agata le causaba ternura, y siempre que lo veia un hermoso sonrojo surgaba por su cara.Y como si ver a Duncan dormiendo en su cama junto a la bebe, fuera un detonador, le hizo ver que sentia hacia el, sonrio con ternura y salio de la habitacion en silencio, echo un ultimo vistazo a los dos cuando murmuro

-Te amo Duncan.-cerrando la puerta tras de si, y dejando a un azabache con una sonrisa en sua cara, mientras observaba la puerta donde anteriormente estaba la chica

-Y yo a ti princesa.-murmuro cerrando los ojos denuevo.

* * *

_Konnichiwa_

_no es la primera vez que escribo un fic_

_pero si_

_es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Total Drama Island._

_espero que le haya gustado _

_sin mucho que decir_

_Bye-bee_

_atte:_

_Momoko Uchiha_


End file.
